Our research program deals with immunologic mediator systems such as complement, properdin and lymphokines. We are studying the biochemical mechanisms of these systems with respect to inflammatory and cytolytic processes and their possible relevance to anti-microbial immune defense, allergic reactions, autoimmune disease, rejection of organ and tissue transplants and tumor immunity.